monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
V.J Gorgon
Warning: This OC belongs to the user, Timelordpinks123, only she can edit this, please request for permission to edit before doing so. This is the revived version of Pinks OC, Grace Gorgon . "Im sorry, what? V.J Gorgon is the shy but sport loving daughter of Medusa, and the fan made younger sister of Deuce Gorgon. V.J grew up till now loving to play casketball but also playing video games and often wants to go back to her video games then try to talk to other kids, though she is close friends with Pandora Kristoff, Ain De Nile, Invisi Bell and Lisa Wolf. V.J also has Dyslexia and struggles to read well. Portrayal Vida's voice claim has now been decided to be Skai Jackson, who is well known for her roles at Disney Channel and as a role model overall. Her FC is still in debate. Character Personality V.J has a shy type of personality as she is often seen to get too warped into her video games a lot. Her favorite games to play are Five nights at Freddy's, Super boos and The legend of Zeldead. Due to the all the video game playing though, V.J is often the type to daydream or fall asleep in class due to lack of sleep. She has a love for playing sports too and is a huge fan of playing Casketball the most, and is often seen having a few rounds with Ain De Nile on the caskbetball court. She isn't a fan of cheerleading and hates the thought of doing it and is often seen with Pandora kristoff moaning about it. She only has a small interest in cooking though and is seen sometimes practicing it with her crush, Mick Goyle, though often doesn't pay attention due to daydreaming, but often burns what ever she is trying to cook. Due to her Dyslexia, she sometimes loses confidence in herself in her reading and writing, the matters only made worse by Anippe Apip when the ghoul teases her over this. She is a huge fan of Scare out boy and often finds their videos kind of good to watch. She is a huge tomboy and hates the thought of being a girly girl, she cant stand the color Pink at all and is not a fan of heels due to her twisting her ankle when she wore a pair once when she was running in them. Physical Appearance V.J has short green snake hair with 2 snakes at her fringe like 2 bangs, she has emerald green snake eyes that she has to cover with shades and has a snake like skin pattern on her arm, though its unclear if its biological or a tattoo. Monster parents: Medusa TBA Relationships Family V.J's mother is Medusa, her father is currently unknown. Her older brother is Deuce gorgon, who she looks up to slightly in a way. She is also the niece of Euryale and Stehno and is the cousin of Viperine gorgon. Friends V.J is best friends with Lisa Wolf, Ain de nile, Invisi bell, Pandora Kristoff and Harmony Phantom and is close with Aly gorgon too. Romance V.J is rumoured to have a crush on Mick goyle, though both mick and V.J deny this to no end, but both are seen together half of their time in school, putting their denial in question in the process due to the blushing the two often get. Pet V.J has a pet cat who she named Athena, who she got when she was a kid from a rescue centre. Athena often sleeps on V.J's skateboard, though V.J and deuce mention that medusa doesn't like Athena's name. Trivia TBA Gallery Vida G Basic.png|Vida basic Vida G Dead tired.png|Vida dead tired Vida G without glasses.png|Vida without the sunglasses on her eyes Vida Gorgon Sports ghouls.png|In the line Sports ghouls and in the fic/special Fright of the might Vida G Basic revamp!.png|Revamp Theme song: TBA Category:Gorgon Category:Greek Mythology Category:Timelord's OCs Category:Females Category:Original Characters